Long Time Dead
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: Ever since that night both girls have been nothing more than shells. How will things pan out in the end? Will it be a happy ending? Or will someone get in the way? What happens then? Liley. Later lillyOC and jiley. Redone the trailer.
1. Trailer

**So this is the trailer for my new fic Long Time Dead.**

**Sarah in this story isn't Saint ****Sarag**** from the show. Imagine Hayden ****Panettiere.**

* * *

**Bold ****is narration/captions**

Normal is speech.

_Italics are action (what is seen (?))_

* * *

**They were happy. They thought they would be like this forever.**

_Shows Miley and Lilly holding each other, their foreheads touching, looking lovingly into each others eyes._

**They thought they would last forever. They thought it would make them stronger.**

_Shows Miley pinning Lilly to a wall, kissing her passionately._

_Shows naked __Lilly__ on top of naked Miley in bed. However nothing is seen (__it's__ not that kind of 'movie')__ both are hidden under a blanket basically_

"Lilly!"

"Miley!"

**But something always happens to fuck things up.**

"Lilly?"

_A shot of Lilly's face is shown_

"Lilly?"

_The shot zooms into a close up of __Lilly's__ left eye as you can see the colour seemingly dim in the eye and it glaze over._

"LILLY!!!"

_S__hows__ long shot of Miley shaking __Lilly__ and then sobbing into her shoulder._

**Or**** someone...**

_Shows__ shot of Lilly turning her head to Miley, still with those empty eyes._

"Blaire."

**What**** happens when someone isn't dead but they're not exactly living either?**

_Shows Miley wandering around, zombie- like._

**What happens when someone else ****succeeds**** were the person who mattered failed?**

_Shows Miley walking into a room in which __Lilly__ is sitting up in bed, looking perfectly fine and the picture of health._

"Hi."

_Shows __Sarah__ sitting next to __Lilly's__ bed, a sly smile on her face._

**What happens when someone gets in the way?**

_Shows __Sarah__ leaning in to kiss Lilly._

_Quick montage with a screen of black separating the shots on which captions quickly appear._

**A story of heartbreak**

_Lilly and Miley shouting at each other_

**A story of sorrow**

_Lilly kneeling in the rain sobbing the name __Blaire_

**A story of passion**

_Lilly and__ Sarah making out. __Sarah has her hands on Lilly's__ hips and __Lilly__ has her arms __draped__ over __Sarah's__ shoulders_

_Jake and Mile__y also making out. __Jake__ is holding Miley's face and Miley is holding __Jake to her __by his sides._

**A story of love **

_Miley pushed up against a wall by __Lilly__, kissing her __passionately. Like the shot before of Miley and __Lilly__ only their positions reversed_

**And death**

_Miley holding a gun._

**Miley Cyrus**

_Miley looking lovingly into __Lilly's__ eyes._

I will always love you Lilly Truscott.

**Emily Osment**

_Lilly reaching out a hand to caress Miley's cheek._

And I will always love you Miley Stewart.

_Cut to a shot of Miley holding the gun but pointing it at her head._

_Sound__ of shot being fired)_

_Close up of a blue eye. The eye widens in shock and the pupil dilates before the eye glazes over. The eye closes and the screen cuts to black._

**Long time dead **_appears in white, contrasting with the black background_

_Quick shot of Sarah walking around, using a large pen knife to pick at the dirt under her nails. She is muttering something that only becomes distinct when the shot zooms up to her._

"Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,  
How could you use, a poor maiden so?"

_As she finishes she raises her head so her face fills the shot. She is grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Only with an evil glint in her eye._

* * *

**So what do people think? Should ****I**** give up now or should ****I**** write the story?**** Would anyone actually read it? Leave me a review or PM me and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome as long as it's constructive and not just criticism.**


	2. Changed

**I'm sorry I left you guys waiting so long. O n ka2or don't worry, this won't be 30 chapters long. I could write anything so long. And 200hannahfan4ever200 and guitarkid2023 this may be the sequel but I am not continuing the story. So basically Miley and Lilly are alive and not so well. Miley didn't shot herself and Lilly. So I guess this is kinda AU from Green.**

**Also, for newcomers to this story may i suggest first reading GREEN IS THE COLOUR but only chapters 9 through to 12. Reading them will explain why Miley is in her current state.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin!!!**_

Miley sat in the middle of her wrecked room.

_It was all my fault wasn't it?_

She was so lost in her thoughts of Lilly and Blaire that she didn't even notice Robbie Ray and Jackson walk into her room. They carefully made their way across the room, treading softly on the debris strewn floor. Jackson surveyed the room with horror written clearly on his face. Robbie Ray was more shocked than horrified. His brain couldn't process the fact that his little baby girl had done this.

"Dad," Jackson said distressed.

"What son?" Robbie answered. He turned to look at Jackson, following his eye line to a gaping hole in the wall. The horror and shock quickly left his face, fear taking over. His eyes travelled from the hole to Miley, huddled on the floor.

Jackson, who was standing more to the left of Miley than her father was, suddenly freaked out. He ran to Miley, not caring about treading careful around the wreckage that littered the floor. He took charge telling his dad to go and get the gauze that Lyndon had left on a side table.

Miley's knuckles had started to bleed again, but she didn't notice. She didn't even notice Jackson standing right in front of her. When Jackson wiped her hand with the anti-bacterial stuff, the pain of her wound being scrubbed suddenly made her take notice.

"Ow," she squealed. "Watch it Jackson."

"Hmmm she can't be that bad a state," Jackson said to their father. "Her mouth still works."

"Yeah and my fist works pretty good too."

Jackson was shocked that his sister had threatened him like this. The sister he knew wouldn't have ever said anything like that in that tone.

Miley saw the shock in Jackson's face, it was kind of hard to miss when he was right in her face. She saw it but felt no guilt or remorse for making him feel that way. She did the exact opposite and looked at him, her eyes staring pure venom at her brother.

_Geez, if looks could kill... What happened to my baby sister?_

Miley had changed; both Jackson and Robbie Ray could see that. Her face, usually so warm and joyful, was now so cold and held a deep sadness. Her eyes were now without light. She gave the impression of having lived beyond her years. She had been aged, but by what neither man knew. They could only look at the most important girl in their lives and feel their hearts break.

**I know this chapter's short but I had to set the scene. I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can. Next chapter will be longer I promise. But leave a review and tell me what you think. Please and thank u.**


	3. Not My Sister

**I know I said I would explain Blaire n this chapter but it didn't come out that way when I wrote this chapter so never mind. I promise I will explain next chapter though.**

**If you haven't already may I suggest reading the prequal to this story, Green is the Colour chapters 9 through 12. It will explain why Miley is acting the way she is.**

Nothing more was said after that. Miley knew she had worried both her dad and her brother but she didn't care. No she didn't not care, that was what the old Miley would do. This new Miley could honestly say she didn't give a shit.

She did nothing. She didn't move. She scarcely breathed. All she did was sit there in her sodden clothes, letting her drying wet hair hang over her face. Jackson noted the similarity in appearance between her and the girl from The Ring. Apart from the fact that his sister didn't have black hair and wasn't dead (he let out a mental scoff at that because she certainly could've fooled him) they were exactly the same. When he had looked in her eyes he had seen the same rage that the girl from the movie had. He finished off cleaning Miley's hand in silence, like Lyndon had done not ten minutes earlier. Then he just got up and left, again like Lyndon had done, not being able to look at the thing that was no longer his sister.

* * *

Robbie Ray barely noticed his son's departure from the room. Ever since Miley had snapped at Jackson he had been staring at complete horror at his little girl. He refused to believe what had just happened. He couldn't associate Miley with the way she had just acted. He opened his mouth, searching for the right words to say. But his search turned up nothing so he just gave his damp looking daughter one last sorrowful look before turning on his heel and following his son out the door.

* * *

To the casual observer Miley didn't appear to take any notice of either Jackson or her dad, but as soon as the door closed behind her father she immediately whirled into a flurry of movement.

As fast as she could she got to her feet and ran to her door, locking it again before running to the balcony outside of her window. She looked down at her wet clothes, faintly remembering something about torrential rain drenching her as she walked home. She stalked to her closet which had avoided the fate that had met the Hannah closet. She grabbed clothes without really noticing what they were; a black tee, regular slim fit jeans and a black hooded jacket. She changed, letting her body go through the motions as her mind thought about what she was about to do.

She stood up, fully dressed and drew the hood of her jacket over her head so her face couldn't be seen. With that she walked to the balcony outside her window and glanced over the railing. She placed a chair just before the railing before backing up. Without looking back, she ran forward and leapt off the chair into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Robbie Ray had no idea what a big mistake he was making. He was half way down the stairs when he heard the door lock but he thought nothing of it. He continued to walk down the stairs, the events of a minute ago playing in his mind. He barely took any notice of Jackson sitting on the couch, aimlessly flicking through TV channels.

* * *

As soon as Jackson had come down the stairs, he had made his way to the couch subconsciously. He was working on auto pilot, his mind too preoccupied with trying to figure out the mystery that used to be his little sister. He reached for the remote, his arms working of their own accord. He watched the TV, not really seeing what it showed him. He turned his head to see his dad walking down the stairs.

"Dad," he started. Robbie Ray looked at him with sad eyes, eyes that Jackson had seen only once before. "That's not Miley," he stated simply in a monotone voice. "That's not my sister."

"I know son," Robbie Ray answered, walking to put his arm round his son who had regained the control of his limbs and was standing. "I know," he muttered sadly as he hugged his only son.

**I know its short again but hey I can't help it.**

**Where is Miley going? Will Jackson and Robbie Ray realise she's gone? How was Robbie Ray making a big mistake when he closed that door? And will Hannah ever feature in this story?**


	4. Run

**Ok ****I**** know ****I've**** left this story for like a month and ****I'm**** really sorry for that, ****I**** was working on my High School Musical fic 'The Story of a Mountain Lion' and if you people could check it out and let me know what you think it would be much appreciated. Shameless plug ****I**** know but hey it's my story and ****I**** can write in the authors note what ****I**** want lol.**

**This might be a bit short**** and ****I'm**** sorry for that but ****I've**** lost my Hannah Montana inspiration for some reason. I am however guna try to write this. ****But**** if you don't like it tell me and ****I**** will delete and re-write it.**

Miley hit the sand hard. The impact knocked the wind out of her even though she ducked and rolled when she hit the beach. She lay there for a second, trying to catch her breath. She felt the oxygen flow through her, rejuvenating her. Without even thinking she rose to her feet, brushed the sand of her jeans and ran off into the night. But this time she spared a glance backwards and what she saw only made her run faster.

She was lost in her thoughts, thoughts about what she had just seen. She had never seen her Daddy and brother like that. They looked so defeated. Their body language was just so... she couldn't put her finger on it but it scared her no end. So she ran from it. She felt her hair fly over her shoulders and she realised her hood had fallen down. She paused, only for a moment, to pull the hood of the black jacket she was wearing back over her head so it again covered her face and hair.

With her black jacket and dark tinted slim fit jeans she blended in perfectly with the blackness that the night brought. She had no idea where she was running to but still she kept going, slapping her sneaker clad feet to the pavement over and over again. She ignored everything; all the thoughts whirling around in her head were forgotten as she lost herself in the rhythm of her feet.

But not everything can be forgotten, the events of today had taught her that. Inside she marvelled at the fact that all of this had only happened in a day. Outside she showed no emotion.

That was until she felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks. She let them fall. She let the little droplets run down her face and fall from her chin onto her covered chest. She heard them fall through her footfalls. She heard them like she heard waves crash onto the rocky shores of the east part of the beach.

Eventually she had no more tears to cry. Eventually she stopped, if only for want of breath. She leant forwards and rested her elbows on her knees before she chanced a glance upwards at the building that was in front of her. She froze and the empty place that the tears had left inside her started to fill up again. But not with tears. She had cried everything out; she had no more to give. No the empty place inside of her filled up and up until it eventually overflowed.

It filled with anger.

She clenched her wounded hand into a fist. A fist that found itself flying at the nearest available surface which was coincidently the pavement. She gritted her teeth as she felt her fist connect with the concrete of the pavement. She felt the pain as her knuckles scrapped the pavement and welcomed it. The pain she felt soon turned into relief and she rejoiced in the now unfamiliar sensation.

Her anger and pain now forgotten for the moment, she felt her heart beat faster due to the adrenaline pumping around her bloodstream. Time froze for her and she was stuck in that single spectacular where there was nothing but joy. She wondered if this was what addicts felt when they got high.

_If so then __I__ don't blame them for being addicted..._

But like everything it faded and left only pain and anger. She tried to hold onto that moment, to stretch it even further so she could experience it forever, but she couldn't. She again sunk into the depths of herself and her depression.

She brought her hand up so she could inspect it in the half light that the nearest street lamp provided. She tried to move it to assess the damage and found she couldn't straighten her middle finger or the one next to it.

_Ah seems like __I__ won't be flicking anyone any 'V's or two fingered salutes for a while..._

Instead of it hurting like hell, it surprised her by only hurting mildly. She couldn't help but twist her lips into a smirk at her hand before letting it fall back to her side. Still wearing the smirk she looked up at the building in front of her, paying special attention to the window on the far left on the second floor. She watched as shadows flickered and moved across the drawn curtains and the smirk weakened into a soft smile as she thought of who lay in that room.

Then she turned on her heel and walked away, walking down the street before ducking into a dark alleyway she had often walked down. Of course all the times she had walked down it before had been during hours when the sun had shone down, providing light by which she could see into every nook and cranny of the alley. But now it was night and the only light by which she could see came from a street lamp at the other end and a light on in a room high above her head. They shone half-heartedly into the darkness, trying to cast away the shadows that plagued the alley.

They failed miserably at it.

But still she started down the alleyway. She didn't care. She wasn't scared. If anything was down there and it had half a brain it would be scared of her. That was how she felt anyway. But if looked at realistically would a mugger or a murderer or a vampire be scared of a 5 foot 6, 14 year old girl with a busted hand? No.

But when this occurred to Miley it was already too late to turn back. She was already half way down the alley so she figured she might as well keep going.

There was a rustling to her left.

She snapped her head around to try to see what had made the sound and a single rat scuttled into the feeble pool of light that the street lamp at the end of the alleyway provided. Almost as soon as it had wandered into the light it scurried to get out of it again. It hurried back to the shadows, back to where it belonged.

Then the light above her was turned off.

With it gone the shadows rushed in to claim the alleyway as part of its territory. They covered everything up until the edge of the pool of soft light that the street lamp cast. Everything was dark and anything could be lurking in that darkness.

Miley knew this but still she refused to show that she was scared. She swallowed her fear and walked as calmly as she could into that pool of light at the end of the alley. It extended only a couple of feet into the alleyway so she continued until she had walked that couple of feet to finally reach the end of the alley.

She released a breath that she knew she had been holding since her surroundings had been cast into darkness. She felt safe, stood there in that pool of light having finally left that alleyway. That dark, dank, disgusting alleyway. Then the light above her flickered and before she even had a chance to turn her head upwards it went out.

And the shadows rushed in to claim that area as its own...

**Rubbish cliffy ****I**** know but never mind. Sucky ending as well but again ****I**** say never mind and sorry but ****I**** need to get off the computer.**

**But tell me what you think. Be honest. If you think this chapter sucks then say so but please have the guts to say so**** without being anonymous. If people want I will delete this chapter and rewrite it.**

**Peace out people lol**

**The Forbidden Love Child of Roger (aka Jo)**

**X**


End file.
